The Venti Macchiato
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Prompt: I'm a barista and you're the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU


_Prompt: I'm a barista and you're the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU_

Most days at Morning Rise Café are pretty boring, people come, order coffee, and disappear off into the world to go about their business. Then some days, you get these customers. They're so damn rude.

Take this one guy, he flits in, takes hardly any notice of the customers in front of him, flails his briefcase around. Even worse, he's on the phone, all the time. Literally every time he comes in he's on the phone. Drives me mad. Freakin' obnoxious customers.

Here he is now, look at him with that daft tan trenchcoat, he's got some crazy twisted tie business going on too and yet again, he's on the damn phone. He orders his usual coffee, a venti macchiato.

Well, actually, it's more like, "Large macchiato." No please, nothing. I ask him his name, as if I don't see him every day.

He hardly pauses his conversation and says, "Castiel." So I grab a large coffee cup and scribble his name on it, 'Cassiel', that's what he said right?

The coffee is made and placed on the coffee to go counter where he swipes it up, inspecting his name and frowning momentarily. He's not on the phone now, finally, but it does begin to ring again as he leaves.

xx

He comes in again today, as usual, and the same thing happens, though he does actually look at me today which is a surprise. He's got these crazy blue eyes which I didn't expect. His tie is still twisted too, how the hell he manages to do that daily, I'll never know.

I ask him his name, and he responds with his usual "Castiel" and I grab his large cup and write his name. 'Asstiel'. Sounds about right, I mean it's kinda busy and fairly loud in here, who knew what he really said. I watch his face carefully as he reaches for his cup, there are three on the counter and he finds his on the second go. Damn he's looking at me! I look away quickly seeing his angry face before chuckling when he leaves and serving the next customer politely.

I make sure that today, the sixth time since the whole renaming business happens, is the best. He comes in and stands in line. He seems calmer today. He puts away his phone as he comes in through the door which is a change. I serve the customer in front of him, a kind woman, a nice customer, I write her name 'Hannah' on her cup and set it to the side to be made. He moves towards me and asks for his usual. "Large macchiato." Ugh, still no please. Damn you and your blue eyes.

"Name?" I ask. I smile out of him. I have to be polite.

"Castiel" He says, as he usually does. I know it of course. I write on his cup and set it to the side. He moves away and serve the next customer but I'm distracted because I really wanna see his reaction to the name. He picks up his cup and reads the name. 'Asshole.' He closes his eyes, and I'm pretty sure that I'm gonna get fired now. He looks as though he's about to rip my head off. Maybe this was a bad idea, perhaps I went too far.

Then, it's strange. He laughs.

I stare at him. He looks right back and me , knows I am the culprit. Now he's laughing even harder and now I'm not fearing my job, I'm fearing for the coffee lid popping off and the coffee going everywhere.

Now I'm smirking, everyone has stopped in the shop and is staring at him. Then staring at me. Then back at him like a tennis match. I can't now. I have to laugh. I'm laughing at him laughing, at his vulnerable coffee cup that is seriously gonna land on the floor. He finally composes himself and takes a tentative sip of his coffee.

"That's me alright. I apologise. Tomorrow I will do better. I promise." That's what he says to me. What even, who even is this guy.

Xx

Today is the day, today he said he would do better and he turns up. Normal time, dressed in that damn trenchcoat again and a twisted blue tie and matches his eyes so much it's unreal.

"Good morning, I'd like a venti macchiato, please." I look at him. No wait, I'm not really looking. I'm just blatantly staring at him now.

"Sure. What's your name?" I ask, serving people at this place is engrained in my brain.

"I dunno, maybe you can decide today. You've been deciding all week, they've been pretty creative." He winks at me and then hands his money over and wanders over to the counter where he'll pick up his coffee-to-go. He winked at me. Those freaking crazy blue eyes winked at me. Damn. My heart seems to totally malfunction, as does my brain. I take a deep breath and snap myself out of whatever that was. I write my number on the cup. Don't ask, I don't know why either. This guy is a dick.

A nice dick. It seems.


End file.
